


A Supernatural Fangirl Problem

by kelly42fox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Castiel, Diary/Journal, Fangirls, Human Castiel, In-Universe Supernatural Novels, Kitten Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09, Spells & Enchantments, carver edlund - Freeform, it's destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly42fox/pseuds/kelly42fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Diary, I'm a fangirl of Carver Edlund's Supernatural book series! Wouldn't it be fun to try a summoning spell? That stuff isn't real, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Fangirl Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story the way I talk (but the character is NOT meant to be me). It may be a bit jarring to read, but it's supposed to be a personal journal. You have been warned.
> 
> Teen rating for language.
> 
> *edited slightly and added the Destiel tag because no one was reading it. hehe.

June 20 2015

OMC! That Becky! I can’t believe I have to spend my whole summer listening to that bitch! SAMMY this. SAMMY that. And CARVER says this… You’d think that she thinks it’s ACTUALLY real. I mean, I know I love these characters as much as the rest of us, and sometimes I get a little carried away. But CHUCK help me, if I have to listen to her get on another one of our cases for being ‘wrong’ or warning us to ‘not to mess with stuff beyond our understanding’, I’m going to jump through my computer line and kill her myself. Good and bloody.

Today she was all up into Impala’s business about that book she found. I mean, that book is fucking COOL as hell. It looks like something that Bobby would have in his library. One that Sam and Dean would use. My Chuck, the girl was just doing us all a solid. She didn’t have to scan EVERY page for us and post them on the forum AND translate the latin in some of them. She has such a talent for finding the COOLEST shit. 

Dude. 

Becky had no right to be a bitch about it and take down all those pages. Luckily I saved them all before she took them down. I’m totally going to try the summoning spell tomorrow. I’ve already invited Mi and Gabby over to do the ritual! I can’t wait!

 

June 21 2015

HOLY SHIT! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I DON’T… I… CHUCK HELP ME THAT WAS THE COOLEST SHIT I’VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!

I’m going to chronicle everything here for later reference because this is seriously the best thing that’s ever happened. EVER! We’re rockin’ the magics like Sam and Dean!

Michelle and Gabby came over for dinner. After Mom fed us we still had a lot of time. The three of us agreed that we’d wait until after dark. Since today is the longest day of the year we had to wait until like 10 for the sun to go down. We took that time to prepare everything. I printed off the scan of the page, and we looked at Impala’s translation. Google said almost the same thing she did, so that was good. It listed all the ingredients… The book is so old we had to look up what some of them were... It was really simple, but we still had to go out and get some of them.

When we got back we decided to do the ritual in my old tree house because Mom would FREAK if she saw what we were doing. 

So here’s what went down.

Witch-hazel, wisteria, hollyhock, & an oak leaf were put in an ‘earthen bowl’ (got one of those plain clay bowl pot things they have at the plant nursery).  
We drew the circle and symbols from the spell book page (see image). We drew the point symbol facing the setting sun because we thought it was cool.  
We put a candle at each of the four symbols and lit them.  
Mi, Gabby, and I stood around the edge of the circle in a semicircle with the bowl at our feet.  
We lit the contents of the bowl on fire and said the words in Latin. The page said to chant them until the fire in the bowl consumed all the ingredients to ash.  
The words: Requaero quod desideratur. Qui, eminus vocant. Videte vocationem. Parere vocanti...  
Google translation: Seek the desired. From a distance, call it. Hear the call. Obey the call, (desired thing here).

We couldn’t figure out what to summon. So since it was Gabby’s birthday last week, we let her choose. Castiel. That angel is her kryptonite, I swear. Mi and I laughed and rolled our eyes, but we let her have it. So when it was time to say what we were summoning Gabby blurts out, in a half giggle, ‘Our cute little kitten, Castiel.’ LOL! That had to be repeated, so we went with it. 

Our messing around had to have confused the spell, or something... 

We chanted until the flames went out and there was this flash… It blinded us all for a second. But seriously. Dead serious. In the center of the spell circle was a kitten. The poor thing must have had a serious ride because it looked totally scared. It let out a single mew, and jumped. It fell all over itself spinning around. It mewed a couple more times and then sank onto the floor. It looked like the poor thing was giving up.

Mi, Gabby, and I were so damn shocked we just stared at the little thing for, Chuck, must have been a minute. THE SPELL WORKED. 

The kitten was just staring up at us like it was expecting something. Those big blue eyes were wide. 

Mi and Gabby started babbling, going on and on about how they were real witches. They started freaking out about how witches sold their souls to demons. I told them to stop being dramatic. We had a kitten to worry about.

I tried to pick up the kitten but it bolted. It’s such a smoky color that I had to go get the flashlight to find it in the shadows. Even the four candles weren’t enough light. Mi and Gabby had put two of them on one of the little shelves. They were holding the others looking for the kitten.

It took us like 20 minutes to find it. It had been huddled under one of the shelves in the corner and was sneaking toward the door when Gabby caught it. She grabbed it, and it bit her. She screamed. Actually girly scream. You’d have thought it killed her. 

I would have laughed, but the kitten went shooting out the door the second it hit the floor. I found found it flopped down on the deck. It looked up at me and yowled. I guess it was too smart to jump out of a treehouse, and I’m glad. It’s not really high up, but high enough to hurt a little kitten.

I knelt down next to it and reached out slowly to pick it up. It only half heartedly hissed at me. I could feel the poor thing’s heart going through it’s ribcage. I felt bad. It must have been so scared.

Gabby and Mi came out onto the deck then, once I had the kitten in my lap. Gabby’s hand was ok. The teeth didn’t even break her skin. I told her the teeth were better than the claws.

The kitten perked up a little right when I said that. It was odd. It was like it hadn’t realized it had claws and started flexing them. It dug into my jeans, and I had to pull it off of me. It yowled.

Mi said we sure got a grumpy kitten. Gabby worried what we were going to do with it. I decided to keep it. And in honor of the whole ordeal we named it Catstiel. Gabby really liked that. The kitten growled low, long, and threatening. Hissed. Clawed out of my arms and skittered over the the edge of the deck. It sat down on its haunches, stiff and alert, and ignored us for the rest of the night.

Funny. It reminds me of Cas.

 

June 22 2015

Damn that Becky was at it again and in rare form. 

I told everyone on the forums exactly what happened in the treehouse with Gabby and Mi. Of course half of the forums laughed at us. I told them I didn’t care. It was a fun experience anyway. Becky. Becky… She went ballistic. She wrote this big long essay about why the occult wasn’t to be messed with. She said things like, ‘You don’t tamper with things in our world that are mysterious,’ and, ‘Being cautionary with all things you don’t understand is wise,’ and, ‘What would Sam and Dean say to you right now?’ I can’t believe she put a ban on the sharing of occult texts!

My Chuck. It’s just a little bit of fun. Nothing went wrong. We’re ok. And besides, what WitchnWings said was probably true… That a kitten had climbed up into the treehouse and gotten stuck. It came out to see what all the fuss was about…

Speaking of Catstiel… He is an ornery little bastard… Yes, he. We figured out the kitten is a boy.

My mom was ecstatic when I brought him inside. NOT. But I promised her that I’d take care of him and I even made an appointment for the vet next week for shots and everything. I went to the store and got him a litter box and food and some toys.

I put his food and water and box in my bathroom (on opposite sides… seriously gross otherwise). He’d spent most of the morning sulking, since I have no other word for it, under my bed. When I told him that I’d brought him food, he ventured out. I showed him, and he just stuck his nose up at it. He refused to eat the food, instead stealing the ham out of my sandwich at lunch. CHEEKY! I didn’t even know that he’s jumped up onto my bed!

He refused to even touch the litter box… He figured out how to use the toilet…? I was on the forums and I heard the toilet flush in my bathroom. NO ONE but me uses that bathroom. So I got up to check it out. There is Cat, hanging from his two front paws off the toilet lever. He dropped to the ground and pranced out with the air of royalty… I don’t know what to think… I would thought it was a fluke if it weren’t for the fact that it happened again later this evening.

He doesn’t touch his toys, but LOVES messing with my laptop… I think it might be the colors. I caught him ‘surfing the internet’ when I came back from dinner. LOL!

I have one damn smart kitten.

 

June 23 2015

Gabby and Mi came over today. We’re working on our submission for this year’s fan fiction contest, and today we started the outline. Gabby and I are going to write it and Mi is going to do the art for it. Our entry got some really good responses last year, so we’re going all out this year.

Cat has seemed to have settled in a bit. He isn’t hiding under the bed anymore. In fact, he’s become a bit of a troublemaker. He was up on the bed with Gabby, Mi, and I as we talked. He kept trying to steal our snacks and my phone. Like I wouldn’t notice him playing with it when it’s right next to me… Goofy kid. 

I found him on my laptop again when we came back from lunch. I don’t know what he thinks he’s doing. It’s like he’s trying to human! It’s so cute.

Gabby and Mi are amazed at how smart he is. He was putting in imput on our outline all afternoon. It seems like every idea we threw out, he had an opinion on. He seems to be a good luck charm because he steered us into a really solid storyline… Yeah. I’m going to give him credit because after a while we actually started listening to him…

Gabby had this whole crazy idea for an epic smoopy romance, which was the original plan. We were going to do a coffee shop AU. That was when Cat totally intervened. He let out that same low yowl. Gabby started talking to him. ‘What, Cat? You don’t like that idea.’ He just glared at her. ‘You don’t like the idea of Dean being a young sun kissed lifeguard hunk?’ Much emphasized low yowl. Apparently, he didn’t like that idea. It continued like that for a while. We were just throwing ideas at him… 

I know it sounds totally crazy, but he was directly answering the questions. Yowls for dislike, this adorable chirp meow for like. Seems like he didn’t really like the idea of anything other than canon Sam, Dean, and Cas. 

So we ended up with a canon divergent story of Cas working alongside the Winchesters to close the gates of hell. Blood, angst, UST, self sacrifice, and death. Oh yeah, and romance. Ultimately a happy ending. Cat seemed to find that the most perplexing idea. He tipped his head so far to the side that he fell over on the uneven bedding. But ultimately he agreed with it.

Gabby and Mi are staying the night tonight, so as I’m writing this they’re at the end of my bed harassing Cat. He looks so unhappy. They’ve dressed him up with doll accessories. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them loses an eye to his claws. I’d better stop them before blood is shed.

 

June 24 2015

So today has been the weirdest day of my life. I think I should just start at the beginning…

When Gabby and Mi stay over, Mom makes cinnamon rolls for us before she goes to work. She banged on my door at 8 am telling me that they were getting cold. As soon as she opened the door Cas flew from under my bed and between her legs making her yelp. It totally woke us all up, so there was no going back to sleep.

Mom cursed at the kitten, but he was already long gone. As we learned the first night, he was fast for such a little guy. 

Mi and I dragged Gabby downstairs… She’s the worst of the non-morning people… as Mom left for the day. Mom yelled that Cas was trying to get out again, and I had to collect him before she could leave. He grumbled unhappily at being picked up. 

The cinnamon rolls changed his tune tho. I dumped him on the counter and went straight for the piece that Mi offered him. I warned her not to give him anymore. I didn’t want him to get sick. Looking back on all that, it’s really funny…

We had gone through almost the whole pan of rolls when the doorbell rang. I left Cas, Mi, and Gabby in the kitchen to answer it. I opened the door to be greeted by two enormous dudes. Two GORGEOUS, enormous dudes in suits. One was super tall with medium long hair. The other, a bit shorter, had spiky dirty blonde hair. They both looked like male models. Who would send these gifts to humanity to my door?!

They held badges in my face and asked if Carly was at home. FBI… FBI looking for me… Oh... I couldn’t speak. I just nodded.

The tall one asked if they could come in… Agent Stills?

A yelp from the kitchen caught our attention. I turned in time to see a charcoal gray furball shoot past me. When I turned back to the agents on my doorstep, the kitten had thrown itself onto the shorter one… Agent Nash?

‘What the hell, man?!’ he shouted. The kitten was latched onto his suit jacket, waist high, with all four sets of claws. He was climbing.

Agent Stills started chuckling. ‘Well, I think that answers that... ‘

Agent Nash glared at the other agent. ‘You think?’ He looked down at the kitten, who mewed at up at him desperately. ‘I know, I got you, Buddy. Just get your damn claws out of my suit.’

The agent held his hands out underneath the kitten, and it immediately unattached itself from the jacket and dropped into the man’s waiting hands. Cas curled up and purred. The agent stared down at the cat for a moment, face blank, then looked over at the other agent, and then back at me.

I told the agents I’d never seen Cas do that before.

Gabby and Mi joined us at the door, instantly asking questions. Who were the men, what the hell were they doing to Cas, why were they here.

Agent Stills repeated his question from earlier adding that they’d answer all their questions if they could sit down and talk about it. Gabby suggested that we call my Mom. 

Mi tried to take Cas back from Agent Nash. Cas yowled and hissed. Agent Nash was super determined to keep the kitten. He practically growled at her that the cat was staying with them. 

Gabby repeated that we should call my Mom.

‘Look,’ Agent Nash said. ‘We know you did a spell. Do you want to tell your Mom that?’

Gabby wanted to know how the hell they could possibly know that, and their response was an, ‘It’s what we do...’

I mean, if they knew, they could tell her… I don’t want my Mom to know. Ever. 

I let the agents in the front room and got them seated. I asked them what they wanted. Agent Stills said he wanted to see all references on the spell we’d cast and where we got our hands on it, so I went to get my laptop and this journal. I heard Mi ask if they were like Mulder and Scully.

Agent Stills went over all of the documents on my laptop. He would mutter things every now and then. Agent Nash was asking the questions. He asked where we got the scans, and I told him about the SPN forum.

I swore I heard Agent Stills mutter something like, ‘Thought Becky was keeping a lid on that stuff.’ Agent Nash’s carefully blank expression turned to one of annoyance, but he didn’t say anything.

Agent Nash looked down at the kitten who’d curled up in his lap, completely relaxed, eyes closed and purring loudly. The agent had a hand covering the whole kitten’s back.

‘Anything?’ Agent Nash asked.

Agent Stills said there wasn’t any way that the spell that we’d done could have the results that it did. He turned to me and asked how we did it. I showed him the journal, exactly what we did. He read the whole entry. ‘Our cute little kitten Castiel?’

Agent Nash’ eyebrows knit together. ‘What?!’ there was disgust in his voice. Cas growled low at the same time.

Agent Stills read back the steps to Agent Nash, who glowered at the three of us.

Agent Nash lost his temper. He ranted, saying things like ‘Magic isn’t a fun game.’ He said there was always a cost, that witches could lose their souls. I told him that he sounded just like Becky, that it wasn’t real.

Mi, Gabby, and I looked at each other. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. The guy was crazy.

Agent Nash continued his rant. He pointed at the kitten and asked where it had come from.  
I was about to say that it was probably some stray when Agent Stills cut Agent Nash off with a sharp, ‘DEAN!’

Dean? Really?

Agent Nash just glared at Agent Stills and slumped back into the couch with a huff. He crossed his arms, obviously still pissed. I never expected a fed to be so emotional.

Cas sat up, and spun around in the agent’s lap to face him. He stretched his front paws up onto the agent’s crossed arms and stared at up. The agent was staring away, looking like he was trying to contain his temper. Cas let out a soft mew to get his attention. Once the kitten had the agent’s attention, he mewed again and crawled up onto the crossed arms. Cas mewed softly again, tilting his head, keeping the agent’s gaze.

Agent Nash let out a huff and settled again. He didn’t seem angry anymore. ‘I know, buddy, I know.’

Somehow that seemed to settle the kitten. He curled up then and sank down, purring.

Agent Nash actually chuckled. ‘Damn, Cas, you sound like Baby’s engine.’ The purring got louder. I could hear it across the quiet room. It seemed to amuse the agent even more.

Mi leaned over to me and whispered, ‘Dean, Cas, Baby? They never answered our question about how they knew about the spell… What the hell is going on? I’m starting to get really creeped out now.’

Gabby had heard and was agreeing. I did too, but I didn’t say anything. I had a plan. I told them to play along.

‘Sam?’ I asked. Agent Stills looked up slowly, eyes still distracted by his study.

Agent Nash sat forward slowly, gently holding onto Cas so he wouldn’t fall. He shifted the cat into his lap, as he stared over at Agent Stills.

A look of realization passed over Agent Stills’ face and he glanced from Agent Nash to us. The three of us were staring, wide eyed.

Gabby pointed to Agent Nash. ‘Dean.’ Then she pointed at Agent Stills. ‘Sam.’ Then she pointed at the kitten. ‘Cas.’ She flew off the couch to the front window, pulling aside the blinds. A huge black classic car was parked across the street. Her hand was shaking as she pointed across the street. ‘Black 1967 Impala. Baby.’

Chuck help me… The Winchesters are real…?

Mi stood up saying that they’re not feds. Who the hell were they…?

I repeated our earlier question. How did they find us? How did they know about the spell? The answer to that would lead to the truth.

The two men looked at each other, and Agent Nash, Dean, nodded. Agent Stills, Sam, sighed, and explained… Cas had emailed them.

Gabby wasn’t convinced. And she made it very clear. ‘The CAT emailed you?’

Cas had pulled his current location off of google maps and emailed it out. Sam showed them the email, hastily written, no punctuation, and typos from little paws.

Gabby crossed her arms over her chest. She said it still didn’t prove that the kitten wrote it.

Cas bounded off of Dean and jumped up onto the coffee table. We all watched as he used the touch mouse to open a notepad document and typed out, ‘hello gabby mi carly my name is castiel.’

I dropped to the floor by the coffee table. I apologized to Cas. Why hadn’t he told me? I knew he was too smart.

Cas just let out a meow and hopped off the coffee table again. He was back on Dean’s lap in a blink. He seemed to feel more comfortable there. Safe, maybe? I would have spent more time on that revelation if I hadn’t have looked at my friends.

I’ve never seen Gabby look so horrified. Chuck help me, I just watched her dissolve into hysterics. She sobbed out ‘I turned an angel of the lord into a cat...’

Dean scoffed. ‘Yeah. Imagine how he feels.’

‘Not helping, Dean,’ Sam shot back at him.

I suggested that Mi take Gabby to my room until she calmed down. Once they were out of the room, I asked how I could help. Sam said to sit tight. Dean joked that he could use a beer. Sam gave him his best bitch face. Holy shit. I was just like the books.

I asked them how they were real. Dean muddled through an explanation. If we knew about Cas then we’d read the extended works of Carver Edlund. I confirmed. He revealed that Becky on the forums was THE BECKY from the books and that Carver was actually Chuck from the books. That was all the explanation I needed. So it’s always all been real. ALL of it, Dean confirmed.

I don’t know how long I sat on the floor thinking about it. Terrifying. Utterly and completely. All I could think of to say was, ‘I guess I should stock up on salt then, huh?’

Dean laughed. He said it was wise and not to mess with anymore old books.

We sat in silence for a long time. I’d randomly think of things and say them out loud. I asked them what had happened since the apocalypse. ‘A lot,’ was all Dean would give. Cas added a long low meow. It sounded so tired and sad. ‘You can say that again, buddy.’ Dean put his hand on Cas’s back again.

Sam had returned his attention to the laptop and journal. Gabby and Mi were still absent. So I took time to observe the brothers. Chuck’s descriptions really didn’t do them justice, but I could see where he was headed. All the off handed comments about Dean’s smooth good looks and Sam’s being more unique were quite on point. Sam’s hair was something Chuck did get right. 

Dean turned out to be the more interesting of the two to watch. Not having to play a role anymore, he seemed more relaxed. He’d even pulled down his tie and let loose the top button. 

Dean’s full attention was on the kitten on his thigh. Knowing full well it was Castiel, he still teased as if Cas were really a kitten. He lightly brushed the tops of his ears and disturbed his whiskers. Cas responded by ignoring him. Dean upped his game and repeatedly dragged his fingers over his tail. Cas’s ears twitched and lowered. He let out a low warning yowl.

‘Dean, whatever you’re doing to Cas, leave him alone...’ Sam said without looking up.

Dean just chuckled. 

One more run of Dean’s fingers over Cas’s tail, and the kitten pounced. He latched onto Dean’s hand and rolled himself over and off Dean’s thigh to the couch cushions. Disoriented, Cas leapt away from Dean. Only after getting his bearings, he pounced back at Dean, pawing at his fingers, no claws in sight.

Dean laughed.

It took me a minute to realize that Cas really wasn’t annoyed. He was playing with the older Winchester. Sam seemed to realize it, too, because he smiled. The small smirk didn’t fade as he turned back to the laptop.

When Dean had to stop Cas from tumbling backward off the couch, he ended the play, placing the kitten back on his thigh. He whispered something down at Cas that I wasn’t able to hear, but his expression was fond. 

‘I can kinda see why you call him a kitten now, Carly,’ Dean said, ruffling the Cas’s fur. Cas growled, and Dean laughed. More teasing, but half truth?

I told him that was all Gabby, but that I understood it too. No offense meant to Cas. 

It was pretty clear in the books that Dean and Cas always had a special connection, and I asked Sam if they always acted this way. He answered with a ‘pretty much’ and added ‘when they’re not irritated with each other.’

It was about then that Gabby and Mi returned. They had obviously been talking because the first thing they asked was how Sam got out of the cage. The guys visibly winced at the question.

‘Uh… Cas and Death pulled me out...’ Sam said. ‘It’s a long story...’

Cas… AND DEATH… Damn. That would be a story, but we never got to hear it. Dean pretty much put a ban on further unrelated questions. Gabby and Mi slumped down into the couch behind me. It was then I realized I was still on the floor, so I joined them.

We sat in silence for a really long time. Hours. Sam reading and making notes. Dean mostly keeping himself occupied by alternating between teasing and gently petting Cas’s head. Cas purred through most of it.

*I wrote everything that had happened so far into my journal at this point

Sam announced all the information he’d gathered. Reading the book (In latin? well, I guess it is Sam) revealed that it belonged to a coven outside of Salem. 

I’m taking notes now:  
They had put a number of separate texts from Europe into one book sometime after the witch scares died down.  
They were mostly earthen based spells, benign in nature, and required little power to enact. (He added that it was lucky for us. It was unlikely a demon was going to hunt us down to collect on a fee.)  
It was likely that we gathered more power performing the spell on a solstice? Sam explained that external factors can sometimes garner more magic power for spell. Since wiccan magics mostly derives power from the earth and the environment around, the shortest and longest days of the year are more powerful due to the orientation of the Earth and the sun (I didn’t quite get all of it).

Sam thinks that he has a way to reverse what we did to Cas. Because it was unnatural for the spell in the first place, he hopes that the remnants of power drawn for the original spell will help to boost the reversal process. Like the snap of a rubber band, at least that’s what he said. Otherwise they’ll have to do more research and use stronger magics…

I guess we’re going to do a spell now.

*I’ll come back later and write the rest of the day.

The Winchesters made a trip to go get supplies. They wouldn’t tell us what the ingredients were because they didn’t want us to get further involved. The only reason we were allowed to be there for the spell casting was because we’d cast the original spell… Something about the residual power again.

Sam insisted that we do the reversal spell in the same location that the original was cast. So we all ended up back in the tree house.

The most entertaining thing about it was seeing the two giant men hunched over. The ceiling is only about 6’ high, so both Sam and Dean were dragging their head’s across raw boards. Dean grumbled to himself the whole time, full of profanity, and Sam kept shooting him dark looks.

Dean pulled out a set of folded clothes. When we asked what they were for he replied with a simple explanation. All that had been left of Cas was a pile of clothing. Assuming that the reversal spell worked, he’d need them.

Gabby blushed bright red, and Mi giggled. Honestly, I didn’t know what to think about that. Despite the things that we’ve written and read, even at 18 I’m not really ready to see anyone naked, especially Castiel. I appreciate the disconnect. 

Castiel growled before we had a chance to say anything.

Dean laughed, which surprised me. Even Sam chuckled. Dean promised him that we’d turn our backs.

Castiel let out an appreciative meow.

I wondered why an angel would be modest? Cas didn’t seem the type in the books. Although, he did become more human.

In the end, it didn’t take them long to set it up. I guess they’re practiced at this sort of thing, and being able to actually read the Latin text probably helped.

Sam arranged everyone in the room, moving us by the shoulders to where he wanted us around the circle. It was similar to how we stood when we performed the first spell. I guess our instincts were good.

Cas went to the center of the circle. 

Sam lit all the candles, and Dean turned the three of us away from the center of the circle. Sam didn’t say anything about it, and started the incantation in latin over the bowl holding the spell ingredients. 

Like last time, the smell of burning herbs filled the room along with a buzz on energy. I didn’t look over my shoulder, but I could see that Mi was out of the corner of my eye.

Sam finished the incantation. There was a rumble, a whip of wind, and the candles went out in flash of light. I winced.

I could see Mi’s face scrunched up, eyes closed. ‘Uh… guys?’ Gabby’s voice broke the silence with hesitation. ‘Did it work?’ 

I was rooted to my spot, I didn’t want to move until I got confirmation. I could hardly breathe from anticipation and nerves. Had it worked?

There was a shuffle behind me, movement and fabric.

‘Hold up, ladies,’ Sam said. ‘Yeah, it worked.’

I let out the breath I was holding. Mi did too, and her face unfolded. Gabby whimpered.

A gruff voice said Dean’s name when the shuffling stopped, and then Sam’s. It was followed by an immediate ‘Thank you’ full of relief.

‘You don’t have to stare at the walls anymore,’ Dean said amused.

I turned to find a third man, scruffy and dark haired, hunched over in the room. Dean had a hand clasped on his t-shirt clad shoulder. ‘Welcome back, buddy,’ Dean said through a grin.

‘Castiel?’ Gabby stepped forward. All eyes went to her. ‘I’m really, really sorry.’

Dean suggested that before we all get weepy that we get out of the cramped tree house. Both Castiel and Sam seemed relieved by the idea.

Dean and Cas were the first out the door and were down on the ground before anyone. Dean seemed to be hovering over Cas, speaking to him quietly. It was Cas’ turn to put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He was nodding slowly at Dean when Gabby, Mi, and I approached.

We all apologized profusely. Turning an angel into a cat.

Something flickered across Cas’ features, and Dean squeezed his shoulder. ‘Were I still an angel, the spell would have never worked,’ Cas said simply.

What?! All three of us gawked at him. How could he not be an angel anymore. He was brought back with full power.

It seemed like we weren’t going to get an answer, but Sam said, ‘life goes on,’ like it was the only short answer they could give us. He might as well have said ‘shit happens.’  
Dean was the first to move, he tugged at Cas’ shoulder gently before letting his hand fall to his side. He took a step to the side as he said that they had to go. He pointed at the three of us and reminded us to stay out of trouble.

As we silently followed the Winchesters through the house and out the front door, I was reminded of all the jobs they’d finished. How this one was a walk in the park, except for the worry. Those three were thrown into it, but they managed to save the world. And they’re still at it. The last thing I did before we watched them climb into the Impala was thank them.

Gabby sat down on the curb and cried. Mi and I sat down next to her. None of us said anything for a long time.

You know, as much as they mean to me, I hope I never see those three guys again. It’s going to take a long time to process our new terrifying reality. It’s all out there. It’s all real. 

 

June 25 2015

I private messaged Becky today. I apologized and told her she was right. I told her what happened. She was pretty good about it. She said she was glad we were able to fix it, and I told her that I’d help her out on the forums. She seemed appreciative of it.

I miss Cas. I know he wasn’t a real kitten, but it was cool having one. I think I’m going to go adopt a real one tomorrow. Donno how I’m going to explain the swap in cats to Mom.

Gabby, Mi, and I are going to go get anti possession symbols tattooed next week… 

My bank account is going to be empty after all of this, but it’s totally necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> As my dear dear friend pointed out... the main character calls Cas 'Cat' for the first part of the story, until she knows for sure that it is actually Castiel... They named the kitten 'CATstiel'... goofy, I know. It's intentional. It drove my friend nuts, but I'm not changing it.


End file.
